There is conventionally known an electro-photographic type image forming apparatus such as an LED printer. This type of image forming apparatus includes a frame provided with a photosensitive drum, and a developing cartridge attachable to and detachable from the frame. For example, prior art discloses a conventional image forming apparatus including a developing cartridge.
The developing cartridge disclosed in the prior art includes a casing, a developing roller, an agitator, and a supply roller. The casing can accommodate toner. The developing roller is rotatable about a rotation axis extending in a first direction. The agitator rotates about a rotation axis extending in the first direction to agitate the toner accommodated in the casing. The agitator is positioned spaced away from the developing roller in a second direction. The supply roller rotates about a rotation axis extending in the first direction to supply the toner to the developing roller. The supply roller is positioned between the developing roller and the agitator in the second direction.